Cramps and Kisses
by le error
Summary: [ 2014!Turtles ] Donnie gets terrible hand cramps from overworking himself. Leo tries to fix the problem but unexpectedly causes a new one.


A/N: I'm in the 2k14 zone right now. Of course, Leo and Donnie are my main otp so I had to write something with them. I really loved 2k14 Donnie, he was an absolute cutie. All the turtles were.

No warnings for this story – just cute fluff and some kissing.

It began with small involuntary twitches from his fingers. Donnie thought nothing of it but he knew a break was necessary. He was typing away for nearly 2 hours, not as long as he normally would but he had been helping his family clean up the lair. The heavy lifting his hands endured cause them to lock up temporary and seize. Donnie shook it off. A simple hand cramp wasn't going to stop him from working. He got comfortable in his chair, stretched them out over the keyboard and started looking over the damage from the security systems.

Donnie was too engrossed at the screen and the numbers to notice the start of a cramp. A slow building pain that rose in just under his thumb joint and spread. Donnie yelped in pain and recoiled his hands from the keyboard. They immediately began to lock up, painfully curling in and causing his entire arm to tense up.

"D-damn.." He cursed. It was a debilitating sensation He couldn't move his fingers or even his wrists without feeling fire. He abruptly stood up and kept his hands close to his chest. He was too focused on the pain to notice his brother in front of him.

Leo held out his hands, catching Donnie on his shoulders to stop him from bumming into him. "Whoa." He said.

Donnie halted at the touch and winced sharply. "Leo. Sorry I didn't—"

"You okay?" Leo interrupted. He saw the pained look on his brother's face and his hands awkwardly clutched to his chest.

Donnie looked down, "It's nothing. Just..cramp.."

Leo moved his hands away from Donnie's shoulders to his hands. He carefully turned them over, seeing the fingers twitch and his palm painfully curled inward. Donnie breathed heavily as he watched, becoming aware of how tensed up he was even with Leo's gentle touch.

"How long have they been doing this?" Leo asked.

"This morning w-when I helped Mikey move all that debris from the living room." Donnie admitted.

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"You think I would really trouble everyone over a stupid cramp?" Donnie snapped.

Leo sighed. He slowly moved his hands away from Donnie's. "Come on." He beckoned for his little brother to follow him.

The dojo was one of the rooms that had the least damage to it. The entrance had collapsed but after moving the bits of concrete and rock away they were able to reach it. It was the first room they prioritized to clean. Donnie sat at the center of the drain, settling on the mat and his hands carefully placed on his lap. It had been minutes since the agonizing pain, much longer than the first time he experienced the cramp. He tried moving his hands but they felt too stiff.

Leo was gone for a second and returned to sit in front of Donnie. "Can you open them?" He asked. Leo held out two bars of soap for him but Donnie shook his head. The pain shot up into his elbows.

Leo grabbed Donnie's left hand and carefully pried it open. He placed the bar of soap into his palm and did the same to his right hand. For some reason, the soap was oddly comforting to Don. Leo knew all of the simple yet peculiar remedies that their father would teach them. The tranquilizing smell of lavender filled his senses. It was the soap they always used to clean dishes or use in the bathes. It was Leo's favorite and Donnie's.

"Are you sure you got the cramp from lifting?" Leo asked. A small sly smile appeared on his face. If Donnie hadn't noticed it he wouldn't have gotten the hint of what he meant.

The slim turtle suddenly turned red. "W-what? Yes!" He replied. "Gross.."

Leo laughed. "I'm kidding. Lighten up. I mean..it's been stressful so I can understand if you were.."

"Leo! I wasn't!" Donnie shouted. He was about to go on, telling how perverted his brother was—

Leo leaned in, his hands gently held on to his wrists and pressed his thumb ever so gently on the tender spot. He rubbed them, distracting the slim turtle with a small massage as he moved in. Donnie's glasses were slack over his nose as his eyes bounced back and forth.

"Relax."

Leo tilt his head, his lips skimmed across Donnie's cheek. Donnie clutched the bars of soap tightly. A flare of heat coursed up his body, not a painful one like before. Leo continued massaging his wrists as his lips pressed against Donnie's skin. A soft chirp broke Leo's concentration.

Donnie was as red as a tomato when Leo leaned back to see his reaction. Donnie had dropped the soap bars, the pain and cramp vanished. Leo felt his brother's hands glide up his forearm and hold him firmly.

"Do that again.." Donnie mumbled timidly.

They got close again and the heat returned. Leo made Donnie tilt his head ever so slightly, allowing access to his tender skin and kissing it. Leo's breath lathered over his neck and made him shiver. Donnie pressed his hand over Leo's chest, pushing him back as he tried to catch his breath.

"You're…breaking out.."

The redness had gotten worse on Donnie's face, making little patches on his skin and bumpy. Donnie looked horrified, praying that his brother was only kidding. He touched his skin, feeling the swollen areas and quickly covered his face.

"W-wait! Donnie—"

"ThankyouforhelpingI'mgoingtobedbye." Donnie shot up and ran out of the dojo. Leo could see the hives spreading to his shoulder already. He felt a little bad but at the same time found it humorous.

_He got Donnie excited._


End file.
